Five Days Inside Out
''"Do you ever look at someone and wonder: What is going on inside their head? Well, time to find out!" ''-Tagline '''Five Days Inside Out '''is another game by Bolt. It features the characters from Inside Out and has a main focus inside the mind. Story It was an amazing day, you just had a ton of fun with your friends and you just got home. But it seems you got home late, and were sent STRAIGHT to your room, and you soon fall asleep. But what happens now, is that you are considered "extinct" from the world for 5 whole days because you were somehow transported into your own mind and the emotions inside, Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger, as well as the new emotion Surprise, are trying to get you back into the real world by the only means necessary. Do you let them? Or do you explore? Mechanics Free roam You can free roam all over the inside of your head! Twisted enough yet? Great! The map is quite huge, so go on ahead and roam around! Day and night cycle There are two halves to each "level", day and night. During the day, you can do whatever you want inside your head, and explore the place, get used to it a bit, and do a few challenges! You can do a maximum of 5 challenges per day before the night begins. During the night is where the real gameplay kicks in, as the emotions are now hostile and are after you. To out last them, you must find 6 Core Memories which are all in random places of the map, one for each emotion. When you've got them all, the next "level" begins in day time. The islands The islands of personality play a big part in this. They can give you safer places to go to during the nights, and you can do challenges on them during the day as follows- Joy - Family Island Sadness - Honesty Island Fear - Goofball Island Disgust - Friendship Island Anger - Hockey Island Characters Joy Joy is usually the first character after you at night, and usually has challenges ready too. Commonly seen around the headquarters and Long Term Memory, Joy is the second fastest out of the emotions, and is always trying to find you during the night. During the day, she gives you challenges involving Family Island. Night-wise, begins moving on Night 1. Sadness Sadness is the fourth character that you should see at night. Being the second slowest, Sadness isn't after you too much, but will make a constant circle around each of the islands. If she finds you, lights out. During the day, she gives challenges involving Honesty Island, and begins coming after you on Night 1. Fear Fear is the second character that you should see at night, and is the fastest out of every other emotion, but he's too scared to even go to the islands, so go there, and Fear will not harm you. During the day, he will give you challenges involving Goofball Island, and he begins coming after you on Night 2. Disgust Disgust is the third character you should see at night, and is the balance of Joy's speed and Sadness' pattern, except her pattern goes from the headquarters, past Long Term Memory and Imagination Land, before restarting the cycle again, this time going in reverse order. During the day, she gives you challenges involving Friendship Island, and begins coming after you on Night 2. Anger Anger is the final character you will end up seeing at night. The slowest, but the most aggressive, Anger will never give you a break. Heck, he can sometimes go into the headquarters, and literally force the islands down, with you on them, if you don't act fast enough to get off. At day, he gives challenges involving Hockey Island, and begins coming after you on Night 2. Surprise Cut from Inside Out, but not in the world of this game! Surprise takes a role like Golden Freddy. He will randomly warp from area to area, trying to get right in your way. Simply touching him will kill you, be careful. However, he's not allowed in the headquarters and not allowed in the long term memory, so mind your steps. At day, he gives tips for surviving. Beigns coming after you on Night 3. His appearance is quite simple, being based off a balloon. He's rather thin like Joy, and around the same height as Disgust. Main body colour being grey, he has a light blue vampire-ish cloak on, as well as grey eyes. Main menu On the opening screen, there are five options like shown - New = Start the game again, starting from Day 1. Continue = Continue from what day or night you made it up to. Explore = A mode solely for freeroaming, lets you explore your mind without the emotions after you. Reset data = Resets ALL data. Everything will be lost when done. Quit = Closes the game. Game over screens Each emotion has their own game over screen, depending on which one attacks you, as follows - Joy's game over screen sees you in the middle of a star in a wall while covered in cotton candy, limp. Sadness' game over screen has a pool of water coming from the left, and a bit of blood in the wall, with your body to the left, water coming our of your mouth. Fear's game over screen has you under a hammer, which seems to have light red eyes and violet teeth, which will probably squish you and eat you alive. Disgust's game over screen sees your body, melted into a liquid-ish state, dried on the floor. Anger's game over screen has you under the ground on fire, with a grave stone above you, saying, "Here lies the silly person.". Surprise's game over screen doesn't actually have you dead in any form. But, what it does have, is you being on some sort of conveyor belt, approaching sawblades. Category:Games Category:Work in progress